Calm
by TechNomaNcer28
Summary: For the OTP bootcamp challenge. Pairing: Remus/Regulus. 5 prompts: Calm,Carcass,Queasy,Indifference,Lost.


A/N: For the OTP bootcamp challenge.

Pairing: Regulus/Remus

Summary: 5 different prompts, five short fics and drabbles centering around Regulus and Remus.

Rating: K-T

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Calm

_Prompt 2/50: Calm_  
_Genre:Angst/Romance_  
_Rating:K+_  
_Word count~140_

Sometimes Remus cannot help but think that these moments right here-their last days at Hogwarts together-before Remus left and joined the Order and Regulus followed the path of his own choosing to the Dark side were something of what writers usually described as _'calm before the storm_'.

He holds Regulus a little tighter; they seem to be spending a lot of time lately this way, quiet and entangled in each other's limbs and heartbeats echoing between them. Neither one of them talks about the coming days nor assure each other that everything was going to be alright.

They have always known it would come to this someday, this point where they could not talk each other out of their own decisions because there were bigger stakes than just two barely grown up boys in love…or something like it.

_Prompt 3/50: Indifference_  
_Genre: Fluff_  
_Rating:T_  
_Word count~390_

"You really don't find a difference?" Remus asked the younger Black in an incredulous tone. The other boy just shrugged in response as he chewed on a watermelon flavoured jelly bean.

"They're just beans, Remus." He said smartly and picked up a white bean with pink speckles, it looked slightly girlish but the taste of strawberry splashed on his tongue and he immediately looked for another one in the jar.

He didn't notice Remus approaching him as he grabbed a handful of the beans and continued sorting them out in his hand. The train jerked once suddenly and there was a cry as Remus careened forwards and fell into the seat beside Regulus, causing the beans to fly out of his hands. Regulus looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Was that some kind of a new move I was unaware of?" He asked innocently as a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips and Remus rolled his eyes before-to Regulus's surprise-taking hold of his face. Remus had such an adoring expression on his face that Regulus almost missed what he was saying.

"You're being an idiot on purpose, aren't you?" Remus said and Regulus was about to protest when Remus kissed him full on the mouth. He sighed into the kiss and pliantly parted his lips to taste the other boy, moaning into his mouth as the mixed taste of chocolate, cherries and Remus himself melted in his mouth in quite an orgasmic manner. Remus pulled back, looking satisfied.

"Admit it now, Reg, you liked that." He smirked playfully as he twirled a strand of the dark lock of hair, "Bertie Botts could never taste like that." Regulus seemed to think on that for a second before answering with a bored expression.

"I don't know, Remus, I still don't see what's so special about these." He held up a dark chocolate flavoured one, "I mean, they _are_ Muggle sweets." He did not look at Remus as the older boy gripped his chin firmly and turned him to face himself before pressing their lips together. Regulus tried to hide the smirk within their kiss.

The Muggle ones _did_ seem infinitely better, if only to keep Remus trying to convince him of that fact for the rest of the ride the way he was.

_Prompt 4/50: Carcass_  
_Genre: Angst_  
_Rating:K+_  
_Word count~180_

Regulus stumbled and covered his mouth at the sight of the carcass of the deer on the forest floor, torn and bloodied into half as if bit and scratched into by some large animal. Like bears.

Or wolves.

Regulus fought the urge to gag as the flies surrounded the dead animal that looked dead recently, perhaps a day or two old. Recent enough for it to have been a full moon two nights back.

His legs shook as he closed his eyes to block out the gore and blood but in vain. Remus had told him, kept telling him time and again that he was dangerous and Regulus had stopped thinking of him-_a werewolf_-as dangerous.

'_But Remus would never do something like this'_, his mind supplies. What if the wolf had escaped from the Shrieking Shack and attacked the defenseless animal? Maybe it had been some other wolf, he tried thinking alternatively but honestly, how many werewolves lived around Hogwarts anyway?

Regulus turned away and shakily made his way back to the school and steeled himself; Remus and he needed to have a talk.

_Prompt 5/50: Lost_  
_Genre: Fluff/General_  
_Rating:K_  
_Word count~340_

For a long time after Sirius left for Hogwarts and started drifting towards the people unbefitting with his stature, Regulus hadn't really noticed it much but he had gotten lost somehow and become something of just another body in the crowd of Slytherins.

Or maybe he had noticed it but there was no easy way to be aware of the deep feeling of loss of his tight-knit friendship with his brother, it was easier to believe that he did not honestly give two knuts worth of thought to his traitorous brother.

It is one day when he is actually, physically lost just outside of Hogsmeade, in a Muggle area that he feels that impending sense of vulnerability again, as if he is the size of a thumb in a castle full of normal-sized people. But suddenly there is Remus who grabs his arm from behind, and from his tousled hair it looks as if he has run around a bit.

"Regulus, I told you not to go off on your own. At least in the Muggle world; just listen to me for once, would you?" Remus adds impatiently when Regulus looks ready to make a snarky reply. He sighs heavily mainly for show but then Remus loops his arm around him briefly but firmly.

"Thought I'd lost you for a minute there." He says softly and there is some kind of emotion in his eyes that make Regulus want to return to Hogwarts right away and pull Remus into their silken bed in the Room of Requirement and love him until they are both exhausted to the bone.

"I would have found my way; I am a wizard you remember?" But even as Regulus says it and Remus smiles at him fondly, as they make their way back to Hogsmeade, he cannot help but think that he hadn't felt this unlost in a long long time. Then he thinks that being lost with Remus is quite alright as they slip their hands into each other without attracting strange looks from the passing Muggles.

_Prompt 6/50: Queasy_  
_Genre: Fluff/General_  
_Rating: K_  
_Word count~574_

Remus groaned as he felt the oncoming heave again before turning away to his left and throwing up into the bin. He closed his eyes, panting from the task and coughing as he fell back against the pillow and wished with everything in him that he could just summon a glass of water.

He heard footsteps coming towards his direction and sat up straighter in relief; finally Madam Pomfrey could get him that glass of water. His throat felt like parchment. Un-flavoured parchment. The curtains parted and Remus looked up only to wish that the bed would somehow swallow him up.

"So this is where you were all this time." Regulus noted as he looked over Remus, "Care to tell me what this is about, considering that the full moon was hardly ten days ago?" Remus's cheeks coloured but then he held up his hand before catching the bin and heaving into it again. He felt hands rubbing up and down his back and emptied the bin with his wand. This was just so humiliating, for a werewolf to end up with food poisoning from his stash of chocolate…maybe the mattress could chew him up painlessly. Like cotton candy.

Regulus held out a glass of water that Remus accepted gratefully and downed in one go which turned out to be a mistake as the queasy feeling returned immediately and he groaned in annoyance. Regulus was waiting for him to answer without further questions, something Remus always compared to Sirius's inquisitive questioning.

"I think it might have James and Sirius." Remus told him sulkily as he planned ways to repay those friends of his for implementing their 'Operation Remus's chocolate problem and how to prevent his death by chocolate in five successful steps'. Regulus looked at him skeptically when he explained it to him and then sighed as he fished something out of his pocket.

"And here I was hoping this would help you feel better." Remus's nose detected the scent of chocolate and he fell back dejectedly as he felt the nausea trying to come up. The scent was gone in a second and he looked at Regulus in time to see his wand in hand. He shrugged.

"It will be in my room, you can always have it later on." Remus smiled gratefully and closed his eyes.

"Sorry for being such a girl, you should go back to class." He told Regulus who abandoned his chair and instead sat down at the edge of the bed. Remus opened his eyes to see the Black boy with an unusually tender look.

"I'm free right now." Regulus informed him and then hesitantly reached out to brush the brown hair away from Remus's forehead, "You need to rest, I'll leave when it's time for class." Remus wanted to tell him to leave him be but at the same time some company would be quite welcome. Regulus continued combing his fingers through his hair and Remus felt sleep tug his eyes downward.

He suddenly wanted to tell Regulus that he cared about him more than just being together, more than just wanting to kiss and sleep together, more more and so much more…

He felt Regulus's presence until he fell asleep and just before he did, he felt the gentle press of lips against his forehead and he decided that maybe he would thank the rest of the Marauders for this once he had had his payback.

_-Fin-_

* * *

A/N: Reviews are love of course,so are favourites and reading my small contribution to the fandom!Ta!There's more of these boys coming!_  
_


End file.
